Journal Entry
by Gothic Blood
Summary: ONE SHOT. Raven is left alone in the tower after the others went to a Sci Fi convention. She walks into Cyborg's room and finds a journal entry. Cy x Rae


* * *

Journal Entry

* * *

Lavender hair swayed as the gentle autumn breeze blew over the Titans Tower roof. 'Meditation always seemed better on the roof.' Raven thought as she stared at the sunset appearing over the horizon. She had been there since sunrise and just now awoken. She got up and stretched her legs, wondering if anyone had noticed she was gone. She decided to head to the kitchen either way to make some tea. As soon as she got to the kitchen she noticed a small note on the side of the fridge._Dear Friend Raven,_

_Beastboy and Cyborg wished to share with us the "Sci-of-the-Fi" gathering. We checked you room but couldn't find you. Robin said you might've not liked the idea so we decided to not trouble you. We will back as soon as we see the "War of Stars" and this "Jedi". _

_Love-ness,_

_Starfire_

Raven chuckled at Starfire's misconception of "Star Wars" and could just imagine Beastboy and Cyborg's faces at the sound of Starfire's slurs. She did feel a little left out though, but decided to shrug it off and mix up some Citrus Blend Tea. She finished her tea slowly and began to walk around the tower for a while. As she was walking she passed by Cyborg's room and found it open. Usually she didn't find any interest in the rooms at the tower, but she didn't have much else to do. She walked in and turned the lights on. The light flashed on reflecting of multiple metal objects lying around. She never really took the time to look around his room. The layout of the room seemed very empty. There were too big screen monitors on one section of wall, one his computer and the other his maintenance system, both labeled after the virus incident with Beastboy. There were also several weight systems, a couple of work shelves cluttered with unfinished projects and materials scattered about, and the steel bed he slept on. She fiddled around the objects for a while, carefully putting them back into place and undisturbed.

She spent a little more time, but soon decided to leave the area to study her books. As she left she accidentally brushed against his computer and started it up from sleep mode. She looked back in surprise and found Cyborg's screensaver staring back at her. She was about to leave it alone but her eye wondered down to the toolbar and noticed a minimized file known as "Journal". She lingered for a couple minutes knowing that she shouldn't look at the file, but seeing as her emotional up rise at discovering the file blew a few things of a shelf all over the floor, she decided to blow caution to the wind. She opened the file that led to the Word document were a small journal entry slowly uploaded on the screen. She scanned through the file quickly and stopped cold as she noticed her name several times through out the file. Her curiosity grew too great and she decided to actual read the document.

_Journal Entry 5_

_Man this still feels wired. I can't remember why I decided to do this. I guess it does kinda help though. Anyway today is the day of the big Sci Fi convention and I can't wait. I decided today I was finally gonna ask Raven to do something with me. Man, I can't believe I waited so long. I've had these feelings for Raven for a while now. Every time I see her in the hallway my heart jumps into my throat and I can't say a word. But today is the day. Today I'm gonna ask Raven to go with me. Unfortunately no one has seen her and the convention starts in a half an hour. I guess I may have to wait a little longer to tell her that…aw man I don't know it I can even type it…I love her. _

Raven stared at the monitor for a while, blushing extensively. She couldn't feel her legs as she continued to read the last sentence over and over again. "_I love her." _It ran through her mind over and over again. All these emotions began to swell inside her as flashes of memories began to intensify her emotional outburst. She was snapped into reality by footsteps approaching the door. She began to panic and couldn't decide on what to. The footsteps grew closer and closer. She couldn't move her emotions were keeping her down for some reason. She closed her eyes as someone entered the room.

"See ya B…Raven?" came the deep voice of Cyborg as he entered his room. Raven kept her face to the floor as he walked up to her.

"Hey, were have ya-" He stopped in his tracks as he noticed the open document behind her. Raven finally muttered up the courage to look up at him. He wasn't looking at her and blushing heavily. They booth stared away form each other in silence for a while, until Raven broke the silence.

"…So…" was all she could mutter. Cyborg responded and looked over at her.

"Uh…yeah?" He responded cautiously.

"Are you…still available for…dinner" She said, immediately lowering head with the immense blush on her face. Cyborg's face lit up in an instant.

"Y-yeah!" He said walking up to her. "I know a place that serves breakfast all night!"

"Joy." She said negatively, though her face was lit up with a rare smile and the blush remaining on her face. He smiled back at her and drew her in to an embrace. She looked up at him in somewhat surprise, but became lost in his eyes. The gaze lasted for a while as their faces drew closer until their lips met. The two felt the rush shiver up their spines as their lips held each other. They slowly broke away, gaze and embrace remaining. Eventually Raven gave a deep blush.

"…So, how about that breakfast for dinner?" Cyborg smiled as they parted from the embrace. He grabbed her hand as they began to walk out of the room side by side.

* * *

A/N:…Heh, heh, I needed some artistic stimulation, so I scrapped up this. Not my best work, a lot of plot holes I think, but I do think it is okay, how about you, Please Red and Review. Danke. 


End file.
